


maybe we're woven tighter than i think

by neptunian



Series: for the moon and his star (tsukkiyama week 2019) [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Platonic Relationships, akiteru kageyama kuroo and kenma are mentioned, i rushed this, platonic tsukkiyama, there's a little kagehina if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 09:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neptunian/pseuds/neptunian
Summary: His mother was right about having a soulmate, someone who always get you the most and understands you without a doubt. His came in a form of a loyal companion with stars spread on his cheeks, always ready to walk beside him for the past years, and hopefully more to come.Tsukkiyama Week 2019: Day 6 (Studying/Soulmates)





	maybe we're woven tighter than i think

The first time Tsukishima Kei heard that he and Yamaguchi Tadashi were like soulmates, he hears it from his mother, with his face contorting to something akin with shock and confusion.

"Huh?" He exclaimed in front of his dinner, rice grains on the corner of his mouth momentarily ignored. He just started Junior High School and is still full of spite due to Akiteru's lies; his brain can only comprehend so much. "What do you mean, mom?"

His mother sips water from her glass before answering. "You guys are tied to the hip ever since I knew him... that still hasn't changed. Isn't he the only friend of yours who's this close to you?"

Kei harshly scoops whatever remains on his dinner bowl with his chopsticks, also harshly stuffing it in his mouth. "You could just say he's my best friend, mom." He hears his mom chuckle before mumbling, "You're making it sound weird."

She takes no offense. "You've been spending almost every day together, and you've been sharing hobbies and things." Kei sees his mother look down at her almost empty bowl, tracing the faded floral design with her chopsticks. When he swallows his food, she continues. "Not to mention he was extra caring of you when you found out about Akiteru..." He sharply inhales before looking at his mother's sad eyes, with a sad smile to match. The pang on his chest due to his older brother's lies becomes heavier and more painful, and he quickly looks down.

Nobody spoke for what seems like an eternity, so pre-teen Kei gets swarmed by his thoughts. He thinks of Tadashi joining the volleyball team with him, thinks of Tadashi always looking up on him, thinks Tadashi clinging on him literally and figuratively. Inevitably, he thinks of Tadashi the night Akiteru broke his trust and crushed his motivation and passion. The freckled boy had insisted on a last-minute sleepover, claiming he _couldn't just leave Tsukki hurting alone!_ and that he'll even _watch all the dinosaur movies Tsukki loves so much! Because he's my best friend!_

Kei realized it was the first time Yamaguchi called him that.

He only snaps out of his thoughts when he realizes his mother has already lifted his empty plate to wash it. "Soulmates don't always involve a girl and a boy, Kei," she softly says before wiping rice off his face. "Soulmates can be for friends too, as long as they get you the most and understand you without a doubt."

He stays up late later than usual that night pondering on that childish point (which Kei hates, because it makes _so much_ sense).

The second time Tsukishima Kei heard that he and his best friends were like soulmates, he hears it from loud, curious, pesistent Hinata Shouyo during one lunch break when they were helping him study.

"Tsukishima," the orange haired drawls out the last syllable. "Aren't you and Yamaguchi soulmates?"

"Hah," he remarks loud and out of shock. "Where did you even get that? I don't remember our English topics talking about that." he spats. He wishes Kageyama and Yamaguchi didn't go to the vending machine to buy them drinks, leaving him with this gremlin who's eyes are now sparkling. "Continue copying my notes now or else I'm never letting you borrow these ever again."

Hinata, however, is now immune to his threats due to knowing each other for almost two years. The shorter instead presses on, further leaning towards Kei's face that he needed to lean back a little. "Isn't it cool? Having someone who you know a lot about? Who also knows a lot about you?"

Kei waits for a heartbeat before responding. "Yes, and what about it—"

"That's so cool!" He shouts, throwing his hands up in the air, almost letting go of his pen. Kei feels like he's about to pass out due to his anger levels rising. "Imagine spending a lot of years with someone together! Aren't you glad that there's always someone who always got your back? Aren't you glad that there will always be somebody who will listen and get you, like a soulmate does?"

"You've been reading too much shoujo manga lately." Kei rolls his eyes and pushes Hinata away from him by flicking his forehead. He responds, properly tuning out Hinata's anguish and venom-less threats (which, he also is now slightly immune to. Two can play it that game). "Also, that's what it means to have a best friend, you absolute fool."

"I want one! I want one!" Hinata pouts while crossing his arms over his chest. Kei slightly squeezes the skin between his eyebrows to hopefully lessen his second-hand embarassment and annoyance. "Just go back to your notes if you want to play volleyball more."

Hinata is still pouting, and the more Kei spares glances at him, the more he looks like a chihuahua being put on a corner for time out. He sighs in defeat, smirking the moment he thinks of a quip. "Make Kageyama your best friend then."

That definitely snapped Hinata out of his thoughts (Kei is suprised he even thinks, but he digresses). "Why do you think I want to deal with him? I don't like him!"

Kei smirks even more. "You don't like the one who tosses for you? You don't like the one who tolerates your stupid, baseless competitions? You don't like the one who goes home with you everyday?" When he sees Hinata sink down on his seat, pink dusting the tips of his ears, he delivers his final blow. "Are you sure he's not your," he leans forward, pulls the pen out of Hinata's tight grip before continuing his question in a whisper, "Soulmate?" while poking the orange haired's nose harshly with said pen.

"You- You're being so disgusting, Sleazy-shima!" Hinata stutters, now fully red-faced. Kei snorts and slowly shakes his head, knowing he's won. "You're not making- no sense! You're not making any sense!" Hinata grabs the pen back and finally starts writing down again, the color on his face still evident. Kei chuckles lowly and puts on his headphones, hoping his peace won't be disrupted again. When Kageyama and Yamaguchu return from the vending machine however, he makes sure to ponder on Hinata's words and let his gaze linger at his best friend a little longer.

The third time Tsukishima Kei heard that he and his best friend were like soulmates, it's from one of the voices in his head.

They're studying in Kei's room; Yamaguchi's reading an English passage slowly, index finger tracing every word that he speaks while Kei continues to solve an algebra equation. There's a faint English song serving as their background music, and it's been almost an hour since they've last talked, too absorbed in whatever they're doing to prepare themselves for their finals. Kei was fine with this set-up, there was nothing new to this but something starts gnawing at the bottom of his stomach that wasn't hunger. When Yamaguchi messes up a word, he snorts and laughs at himself, throwing his head a little back.

Kei couldn't help but look and focus on how his best friend's laugh was better than the song they're listening to.

_It's everyone's fault,_ he frustratedly thinks as he chews on hus lip. _They keep telling me Yamaguchi and I are soulmates, or whatever... _That thought process dies down, and instead he starts thinking of all the things only he and his best friend shared. He starts thinking of everything Yamaguchi has done and sacrificed for him. He thinks of the moments the slightly younger male made him feel better or made him think of his actions—whatever the situation called for. He thinks of the other's hobbies, habits, characteristics. He thinks of the other's tenacity and willingness to learn, and his practicality despite his optimism. _Just how blessed am I to have a so-called soulmate of a higher caliber than I am__?_ He thinks and thinks and thinks, falling deep into his thoughts until he realizes Yamaguchi is no longer reading, but is calling him back to Earth.

"Hm...?" He hums. He sees Yamaguchi's eyes stuck on the words and finger still on the page, but the other responds to let him know that he's not paying attention there anymore. "I said, you were staring... something wrong?"

Kei wants to lie and brush it off as mere spacing out, but his mouth moves faster than his mind. "Just thinking about how people call us soulmates." He looks back down to his answer sheet before Yamaguchi could look him straight to his eyes. "Ignore it, it was just Hinata bothering me a little while back."

When Kei expects him to shrug and get back to work, Yamaguchi laughs again, this time breathier than the first. "I guess we are, aren't we? We're the best kind of best friends there is!"

Kei allows himself to smile a little and smirk after, eyes still trying to focus on the numbers messily written on his scratch paper. "Yeah, even better than Kuroo and Kenma." They both laugh at that.

"Thanks for sticking around, Tsukki." There's sincerity in Yamaguchi's voice that makes him look up. When their eyes meet, the former grins, making his eyes disappear and his freckles more visible under the bedroom light.

Kei shrugs and just chews his pen. "Shut up, Yamaguchi. Just get back to studying." And Yamaguchi laughs again. He didn't need to tell him out loud that he too was happy and grateful to have someone like Yamaguchi, despite not asking for it.

His mother was right about having a soulmate, someone who always get you the most and understands you without a doubt. His came in a form of a loyal companion with stars spread on his cheeks, always ready to walk beside him for the past years, and hopefully more to come.

**Author's Note:**

> rushed this because i think im on my way to having a fever... lol also this is probably my least favorite entry for the week because i really had a hard time with the prompts (as unbelievable as that sounds)
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated, always and forever! come say hi to me on twitter @ranpotwt!


End file.
